LWD Song Drabbles: Memories
by Kenzie123456
Summary: LWD Drabbles having to do with certain songs. Including Thnks fr th mmrs, love song, semi-charmed life, and more! REQUESTS PLEASE!
1. Thnks fr th mmrs

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! I am off of school really soon, so I've had more time to write my new fanfic! I really hope the fans of my other hit fanfic: Meeting Drake & Josh, like this one twice as much! While I was writing that one, I came up with an idea for a Song Drabble fanfic. Hope you enjoy! So without further ado, here is "LWD Songs Drabbles: Memories" **

**(I do not own LWD or Fall Out Boy)**

**LWD Songs Drabbles: Memories**

**#1: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (By Fall Out Boy)**

Derek Venturi, now 29, lay on his empty bed in his New York City apartment, taking a break from unpacking. He finally moved out of his parents' house, and instantly regretted it. Now he had to do all of this work himself?!

"Well I might as well get this done with." Derek sighed while stretching his arms in the air. He walked over to a medium-sized brown, cardboard box in the middle of the hallway. He cut open the blue duct tape with a pair of scissors. He then lifted up what was on top of all the rest of the "junk", as George called it. It was a metal tin, the size of a shoe box. Derek raised his eyebrows.

On it was a piece of tape marked "Memories" in purple _Sharpie _marker. He knew that handwriting; it was Casey's. He blushed at her name. Even after they broke up, Derek still had feelings for Casey. He gingerly opened the box. What was in it? It made Derek's hands shake slightly.

There were several pieces of papers, pictures, and gifts inside. He lifted out one of the very first pictures of him and Casey. It was the McDonald's/Venturi's first Christmas card, a month after "The Wedding". George and Nora were standing behind the living room couch, while Marti and Edwin were on the right side of the couch, next to Derek, and Lizzie on the left, next to Casey. Derek and Casey were in the middle; Casey wore a scowl on her face while Derek stared at the camera and gave off his infamous smirk.

"Good times." Derek joked to himself. He lifted out another picture, this one taken the day of Derek's and Casey's graduation. Derek had his arm around Casey's shoulders, while Casey was holding him tight, both laughing about something that Derek couldn't remember. He only remembered how pretty Casey looked that day, with her blue gown and her valedictorian sash around her shoulders, her blue cap placed gently on top of her silky brown hair. But that was before Casey went to Harvard Law and decided that they "needed a break from each other."

Where was Casey now? She was a successful lawyer on the other side of the country, who only came down for Christmas.

Derek then lifted out a necklace with a leather strap, and a silver letter at the end. His half said "C", while Casey's half said "D". He remembered that was his Christmas gift from Casey when they were 18, not even halfway through their relationship.

He then lifted out a card saying "Happy Birthday, Loved One!" He opened it up and read what Casey had written in red ink:

_Dear Derek,_

_Wow! 18 already?! I can't believe it, we're almost to college! Anyways, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!! I'll always love you, and I'll always be there for you! Have a great b-day!_

_ Love,_

_ Casey _

Derek smiled. He took out his cell phone and dialed Casey's new number. He waited for 5 rings until the answering machine came on: "_Hey, you've reached Casey, leave a message, and you'll be lucky if I call you back." _Her voice sounded very rushed.

Derek took a deep breath, while a single tear slipped slowly down his cheek.

"Hey Casey, it's Derek. I just wanted to say…

**Thanks for the memories."**


	2. Our Song

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys!! Okay, on my first chapter I didn't get as many reviews as a wanted, so I was a little disappointed. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, so here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LWD or Taylor Swift.**

**LWD Song Drabbles: Memories**

**Our Song**

"Come on Casey! We're going to be late!" Derek yelled up the stairs. They were both going to Sam's house for the biggest party of the semester, and Derek was not one who came "fashionably late".

"I'm coming!" Casey; annoyed, yelled. She rushed out of her room with her pink brush running through her silky brown hair. She was wearing a red v-neck cardigan with a jean skirt and white leggings.

She threw her brush on the couch while she raced to get her jacket. But she slowed down at a snails pace while she grabbed her white jacket, just to get on Derek's nerves.

"Come _on_!!" Derek yelled again. Casey smirked and grabbed her jacket. Before it was even on one arm though, Derek raced out the door and started the car.

Casey; worrying he was going to leave without her if she didn't hurry, rushed out the door as well. She got in the passengers side of "The Prince" and buckled her seatbelt. Derek; not bothering to buckle his, turned his head as he raced out the driveway.

--

Ten minutes later they were on the road, a couple miles away from Sam's house. All was quiet as Derek was bobbing his head in time to a song on the radio, while Casey just looked out the window at the passing field. All of a sudden Derek heard a strange noise and stopped mid-bob. Casey heard it too and looked at Derek while raising her eyebrows.

The car slowed down as Derek pulled it to the side of the road. He then heard the engine let out a slow moan as it finally stopped running, just as it started to rain.

"You have got to be…_kidding me_!!" Derek yelled.

Casey sighed and said "I told you that you should have let us buy the other car."

Derek rolled his eyes and reached for his cell phone and clicked the power button, just to remind himself that he needed to charge it more often because the battery was dead. He angrily threw it back in the glove compartment.

Casey reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cell phone, just to see that she had no bars. Derek; looking over her shoulder, sighed and looked out his window to see if any cars were coming; of course none were. He just had to take the back road!

Casey opened her door slowly and walked to Derek's side of the car, leaning against the back door.

"What are you doing?" She asked Derek, who was fidgeting with his iPod.

"Pick a song." He said, handing her the blue iPod nano. "We can at least be entertained while we wait for someone to pass by."

Casey smiled as she looked through all his rap songs, and came across her favorite song of the moment: "7 Things." She added it on Derek's iPod a week ago and he never noticed. She gently placed it in Derek's hand, who smirked as he plugged it into the speakers, secretly turning on the "Repeat" button. Casey tapped her foot to the beat of the slow opening.

Derek stepped in front of her and took a small bow jokingly. "May I have this dance?" He smirked. Casey laughed as he took her hand and swayed her side to side. She blushed as he turned her in a circle as the chorus started. Derek did a fancy waltz as the last chorus came on, this time the words changing.

"_**The 7 things I like about you**_

_**Your hair, you eyes, your old Levi's**_

_**When we kiss I'm hypnotized.**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**But I guess that's both I have to buy.**_

_**Your hand in mine when we're intertwined,**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know.**_

_**And the 7**__**th**__** thing, I like the most that you do.**_

_**You make me love you."**_

They did this for the next two hours, slow-dancing at first, then doing their own thing by the time the chorus started. They were never aware of the five cars that passed by, or Casey's cell phone ringing, which was Sam; wondering where they were.

They finally got tired and fell against the car, out of breath and laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes.

When they finally calmed down, Casey sighed and said "Well we should probably try and get to the party."

Derek rolled his eyes and said "Case, the party has been over for an hour."

With the song still playing in the background, Derek leaned toward Casey, looking like he was about to tell her a secret, which he technically was.

"Casey, let's make this **Our Song.**"

**Author's Note:**** Okay! There is Drabble #2, hope you enjoyed!! I am not really a fan of Miley, but I really think this song describes Derek and Casey, don't you?**

**I am thinking about not uploading until I get at least 4 reviews, so RR&R!! (Read, rate, and review!!)**

**-Kenzie**


End file.
